


Gentlemen Prefer Blondes

by stubliminalmessaging



Series: Fic!February 2015 [9]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, I love this fic, M/M, it is so funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re the brother, right?” he asked, pouring the drinks. When Mickey just stared at him, he went on. “The chick from earlier. You’re here with your sister and her boyfriend and...” he spotted Lip behind Mickey leaning past to pick up two of the beers. “...your boyfriend.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentlemen Prefer Blondes

                “Four beers, please,” Mandy half-shouted to the bartender. When he handed over the frothy drinks she fluttered her eyelashes at him and he was hooked, leaning on the bar and staring at her hungrily.

 

                “You having a good night?” he asked and when she enthusiastically replied yes he asked; “What’s the occasion?”

 

                “It’s my birthday!” she lied and Ian took a gulp from his glass to cover his snort. Nobody was better at getting free or at least discount drinks than Mandy. Whether she lied about her age or her birthday or her relationship status or just appealed to the straight-up caveman in most male bartenders by practically shoving her tits in their faces, she succeeded about 98% of the time.

 

                “Well consider those beers a birthday present from me then, gorgeous,” the bartender said, flashing what he probably hoped was a winning smile. He followed up; “Who are you here with? Got any pretty single friends?”

 

                “My boyfriend,” she replied and Ian watched as bartender visibly deflated. He wondered if he’d retract the offer for free drinks despite how it would expose his identity as a massive douchebag. “And my brother and his boyfriend.”

 

                “Have fun,” he said, scowling as he ducked away from her and Ian and went to serve some actual paying customers down the bar. Ian and Mandy took their drinks victoriously and brought them back to their table. Mickey asked what took them so fuckin’ long and Lip just took his beer without comment and hauled Mandy down into his lap. Ian took a seat next to Mickey, a reasonable distance away, but smiled bright like the sun when he put his hand on Mickey’s thigh and the older man didn’t even twitch away. Small victories were still important, even after all these years.

 

-

 

                The next round was on Mickey and Lip, since Ian and Mandy had gone to get the first ones. A quick best two out of three rock-paper-scissors match yielded Lip the winner and Mickey was left to pay for the drinks.

 

                “Four beers,” Mickey said, digging a twenty out of his wallet. The bartender looked Mickey up and down, eyebrows raised. Mickey frowned. “There a fuckin’ problem?”

 

                “You’re the brother, right?” he asked, pouring the drinks. When Mickey just stared at him, he went on. “The chick from earlier. You’re here with your sister and her boyfriend and...” he spotted Lip behind Mickey leaning past to pick up two of the beers. “...your boyfriend.”

 

                “Say that again, fuckhead,” Mickey snarled, once he’d seen who the bartender was looking at. “You think I’m fucking this asswipe?”

 

                “Well you’re obviously the brother,” the bartender said. “And the ginger is obviously your sister’s boyfriend.”

 

                “What the fuck makes you say that?” Lip asked, and when the bartender gestured out onto the dancefloor they both turned to scan it for whatever evidence had the bartender thinking such a scandalous impossible disgusting thing. One look at Ian and Mandy locked together on the dancefloor, grinding to the deep club beats that boomed around the was enough to have them groaning in understanding. Ian was clearly channeling his old Fairy Tale days and Mandy was displaying impressive experience for someone who had (presumably) never worked a pole a day in her life.

 

                “I can see why you’d think that,” Lip said to the smug-looking bartender. “But Mickey’s not really my type,” when Mickey went to argue, Lip continued. “After all, gentlemen prefer blondes.”

 

                “Telling Mandy you said that,” Mickey declared, taking his two beers and marching back to their table.

 

                “But babe,” Lip called, grabbing the other two drinks and trailing off after Mickey.


End file.
